Equestria Mobile Pillion: Spectrum
by WetWilly
Summary: Roanus Era 0062. It has been 25 years since ponies established orbital space colonies. The threat of civil war looms from those who would remain firmly rooted on the ground. Enter the new experimental weapon technology known as Pillions, and one brash, young test pilot who will find herself thrust onto the front lines. She will soon discover that there is no magic in war.
1. The Rainbow

_"Equestria, our most beautiful homeland. It is for the express reason that we love this land so much that we mustn't cling to it so desperately. It is true what you may have heard, that this planet's magic reserves are overburdened. I propose that we establish settlements, a home away from home, outside of the atmosphere. If we do this, we will allow our planet the time it requires to recharge its magical energies._

 _"I beseech you, my fellow Equestrians, for the good of all of us, to cast off the shackles which weigh you down to this planet. Everypony must come together to create a better tomorrow for all of us, and afford us the opportunity of continued prosperity on Equestria. Thank you all for your time."_

 _*thunderous applause*_

 _*blip*_

The hologram of the stately blue unicorn stallion giving his address to the assembled ponies faded out of sight of the light blue unicorn mare, who smiled to herself.

"Yes, father. Your vision is becoming a reality, and it will be I, your great and powerful daughter, who sees it through to the end. First, those who took you from me shall be made to pay, then, I shall have to deal with those troublesome holdouts."

She stood suddenly, walking over to the bench upon which rested her silver helmet, picking up the object and placing it upon her head.

"This coming new world is no place for those whose souls would be weighed down by gravity. They will see the light of outer space, or I shall see that they have their existence terminated. If I have to take each and every one of them on in my Pillion to see it so, then I shall."

 _Lieutenant Illusion, report to the bridge, please._

With that, the mysterious mare exited the room, the purple cape attached to her ornate blue uniform billowing behind her, leaving the space in total darkness.

 _ **#**_

 **Satellite Five - Designation: "Cloudsdale"**

"Pillion unit SR-04, real test flight sequence number one, ready to launch."

"Roger that pilot Spectrum, catapult launch sequence initiating."

The overhead hatch opened, exposing the artificial blue sky of Satellite Five to the young pegasus pilot. The fur on the back of her neck stood on end as the excitement of the moment truly began to sink in.

A computerized voice entered the fray as the engines could be heard and felt setting themselves into motion.

"Five..."

 _Here it comes._

"Four… Three..."

 _Finally in the air._

"Two… One..."

 _Awwwww yeah…_

"Zero… Launching."

All engines roared to life with gusto, as the metal platform the large machine sat upon hurled upwards toward the atmospheric blue at the end of the tunnel. Upon reaching the top, the brash young pilot slammed on the control levers, throwing the Pillion up into the sky. The unit's wing attachments snapped open, and it began soaring parallel to the path laid out by the brightly coloured pylons set below.

The Pillion SR-04, SR denoting it as a part of the prototype Sky Rider series of machines, was an impressive sight in size alone, a humanoid machine that standing straight up measured roughly 16 meters, over ten times the height of the average pony standing on all fours. In terms of design, it was less impressive, being an early experimental build. Cold, metallic grey was its primary color, with small, bold red stripes on the arms and legs and it had a glowing goldenrod yellow emitting from the visor on its head.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO! Man, this feels good! The Dash is back in the sky again, baby!"

The same mare's nasally voice from before the countdown came through the communications line once again. "Please focus on your flight path, Rainbow. We don't want you missing any of your checkpoints, now, that would be extremely disappointing."

"Aww chill out, ya nerd. I could hit all of those checks in my sleep, I ain't in this program for nothin', ya know?" groused the cocksure pegasus.

Just then, another older, refined, voice came over the line, this one clearly belonging to a stallion. "Alright Ensign Dash, I'll not have you insulting our researchers so casually. Now complete your exercise and return to dock quickly, are we clear?"

Rainbow let out a chuckle. "You got it, Major. Speed is my middle name, I'll have this course cleared in ten seconds flat. Now check these sweet maneuvers, Moony!"

"I told you before not to call me that at work, Ensign," the scientist mare's voice chided, somewhat playfully. "Now focus."

"I hear ya, babe."

With that, the thrusters of the 04 kicked in and the Pillion went blazing along its path, speeding by the checkpoints. Rainbow, ever the show-off pulled off some rather flashy barrel rolls, pitching this way and that and spiraling in place, not yielding in its blistering pace for even a second.

 _Too bad I don't have enough airspace to break the sound barrier here, and there wouldn't be any such barrier in space if I went out there. I gotta get down to the surface some day and try that out. Maybe I could make a vacation of it, and take the good doctor with me._

These present thoughts caused Rainbow's wild grin to grow even wider and brighter, as her flight continued. Before long, she was winding her path back around and heading back towards the observation bunker near her point of origin the dock rolling into sight amongst the cloud surface of the Cloudsdale satellite.

Dash could see the members of the research and development team through the bunker's clear glass windows. At the front of the pack was her favourite unicorn, the scientific prodigy known as Moon Dancer; she was a highly talented engineer, mathematician, physicist, and mechanic, among other skills. She had a grayish-yellow coat, With a three-toned mane and tail of amaranth red, purple, and violet, and the most gorgeous dark purple eyes, over which she wore thick, black, horn-rimmed spectacles. Her cutie mark was a deep purple crescent moon, surrounding three smaller, lighter purple diamond-shaped stars. Being a unicorn scholar, she was also well-versed in the art of pony magic, a major help with developing the Pillions in a way that utilized the internal magic of their pony pilots. The holder of multiple doctorates was incredibly intelligent, and Rainbow found it sexy as hell - that form fitting lab coat didn't hurt either, in Rainbow's eyes - which was probably a positive thing, since they were dating. Rainbow could see the subtle glint in her mare's eyes even at this distance; she knew that after she landed and received her debriefing, she would be bombarded with Moony's particular mode of enthusiasm that came with any successful test or exercise, which she was looking forward to immensely.

Not far from Moon Dancer stood the old Major, a stallion called Fancy Pants. He was a regal white unicorn stallion, with a light azure mane and tail, and the same colour of eyes. His cutie mark was three golden crowns with a purple diamond set into the middle of each. Apparently he was a member of old Canterlot nobility from their society's time on the surface. Upon the migration to space, he'd decided to put his military training and education to use and found himself assisting in the development of the Coalition of Equine Space's new mechanical weapons. The older stallion was a fair, but firm Commanding Officer. Working under him, Rainbow Dash had been given many opportunities to challenge herself and push her own limits, which was all alright with her.

 _ **#**_

A matter of minutes later, Rainbow Dash had taken the Pillion back down the launch shaft and docked at the bottom of the tunnel. She disembarked from the machine, removing her pilot's helmet as she did so, allowing her multicoloured mane to fall free.

As she climbed down the steps to the hangar floor, she was greeted by Moon Dancer briskly trotting in her direction, her face lightly overtaken in a genuine smile, her eyes positively glowing.

 _Heh, but Celestia she's cute._ Rainbow's face once again broke out into her trademark cocky grin.

"Rainbow, that was wonderful!" The bookish mare proclaimed, levitating along a clipboard which her observations, calculations, and figures had been quickly but neatly scrawled upon, she brought the board in front of her face and began to scan it. "Your velocity was well above optimal by at least three meters per second, how did you pull that off?"

Rainbow stepped up to her marefriend confidently, still wearing that some cocksure grin. "Eh, you know me babe. And sometimes it just don't pay to question these awesome mad skills." She brought up a hoof and lightly pushed the clipboard obscuring the unicorn's face out of the way, subsequently leaning forward and quickly giving her a short, chaste kiss.

Moon Dancer jerked back reflexively. "Dashie, I thought we agreed to cut back on the PDA at work!" she complained, her face erupting in scarlet.

Dash leaned forward again, this time smirking playfully. "And I thought we agreed not to be using the pet names at work, either. Or has that little rule been revoked, Moony?" She spoke her mare's adorable pet name with purpose, her eyelids lowering somewhat suggestively. "Now, I guess we gotta go for debriefing now. But afterwards we should find someplace quiet, and-"

At that moment, she finally noticed that Major Fancy Pants had entered the lower hangar, striding in the direction of the two young mares with gusto. "A marvelous showing, Ensign! But I'll have to reprimand you and give you a reminder on keeping your conduct professional when on facility. As wonderful as your relationship with Dr. Dancer is, it simply won't do to have all of our personnel subjected to such adorable exchanges at all times." This last statement was spoken with a playful, half-mocking tone.

His sunny disposition quickly evaporated. "Now, if you both would follow me to the conference quarters, we have some important guests who are most interested in our program. They were in audience for that test flight and showed a particular interest in the pilot." Rainbow's ears perked up at this, and a fire lit in her eyes at the ego-stroking implications of that statement.

 _About time somepony recognizes my awesomeness. But I wonder who it could be… oh my gosh, maybe it's one of the-_

"Come along now Doctor, Ensign." Rainbow Dash was snapped out of her reverie as the Major began to turn and move toward the staff elevator. She quickly saluted and followed suit, Moon Dancer not far behind.

 _ **#**_

In the conference room, three ponies waited, two unicorns and one pegasus.

The first unicorn was a well-built, relatively youthful white stallion with a sapphire mane, with two-toned stripes of cerulean and darker blue, and light cerulean eyes. On the breast of his dark sea green uniform rested an insignia of two parallel-set vertical golden bars, noting his military rank of Captain. He was sitting upright in his chair, eyes fixed on nothing in particular as he wordlessly awaited their hosts' arrival.

The second unicorn was much younger, this one a mare. She had a coat the shade of lilac, with moderate violet eyes, and a mane of dark sapphire, with stripes of light violet and brilliant rose pink. She wore glasses similar to those of Moon Dancer, but with a more angular rim design, and an off-gray lab coat with a plain black turtle-neck as an undershirt. She was clearly a science-minded pony as well, but did not belong to the Cloudsdale research staff.

The last pony in the room, the pegasus, was a gamboge-orange stallion with a two-toned blue mane and eyes that were currently closed and further obscured behind his gold-rimmed aviator sunglasses, as he leaned boredly and nonchalantly against the wall. On the popped-up collar of his deep-brown leather flight jacket was pinned a row of single silver rod with a gold star laid in the center, signifying his unique rank of Commander. Certainly he was some sort of ace pilot.

The purple mare could not tear herself from her own calculations and observations she had made on her own writing pad, upon witnessing the SR-04's test flight. The figures were impressive, she couldn't wait to meet the pilot who could push the systems of the Pillion this far without overloading them. She wondered what they would be like, would they be a modest business-like soldier? Or would they be an abrasive, cocky, hot-blooded airhead like her orange pegasus companion?

Without opening his eyes or even turning his head in her direction, the pegasus Commander spoke up suddenly. "Y'know doll, I'm startin' to think your head really could explode from you overloading it with all those numbers n' junk. Ya oughta just chill out a bit."

The unicorn stallion's head snapped about, his eyes casting a warning glare at the pegasus. "I'll implore you to watch the running of your mouth, Sentry, and that you address my little sister in a more respectful manner, thank you," he spoke in a cold, authoritative tone. "You do have a point though," the Captain added under his breath.

The unicorn turned toward the younger mare, placing a strong hoof upon her slender shoulder. "C'mon, Twiley. You can take your mind of the science for one single moment, can't you? Just relax, you can ponder the business stuff once our company gets here." He gave his little sister a small, comforting smile.

The purple mare let out a sigh. "Okay, Shiny. I'll try to relax, I suppose," she then deadpanned, "and Flash, when I want your input on my life, I'll ask you for it."

"Hmph." The Commander simply let out a grunt and resumed his apathetic stance.

Before long, the door to the room opened, and in walked Major Fancy Pants, closely followed by Ensign Rainbow Dash and Dr. Moondancer. "So sorry to keep you waiting friends. I have with me the ponies you inquired after. Allow me to get you all acquainted. With me are Ensign Rainbow Dash, test pilot codename Spectrum, and Dancer, one of the lead researchers on our Pillion development team." He turned to the two young mares who accompanied him. He turned back to the guests and gestured to each of them in turn. "Ladies, these esteemed ponies before you are Commander Flash Sentry, Captain Shining Armor, and Doctor-"

"Twilight Sparkle?" Moon Dancer blurted out, subsequently blushing and smiling sheepishly as everypony turned to her at her outburst.

The Major attempted to speak again. "Dr. Dancer, if you would please not interrupt."

"Oh no, that's okay Major. Moon Dancer and I went to school together. It's been awhile, feels like so long ago now, with how things have changed over the past few years," Twilight spoke, attempting to diffuse the situation.

Captain Armor spoke up. "Yes,well. As good as that all is, I feel we should get down to the reason we're here," he turned to look directly at Rainbow. "Ensign Dash, we're here to represent a frontline project in the development of elite class, higher grade weaponry, including special Pillions. We have need of more pilots to get the project moving, and would like to extend you an invitation to join."


	2. Uncertain Smile

The room had fallen into a pointed silence, one of many faces. In the case of Twilight, Captain Armor, and Major Fancy, it was a silence of patient expectation; conversely, in the case of Rainbow and Moon Dancer, it was a silence of stunned disbelief. Even the previously aloof Flash Sentry had actively tuned in to the situation, holding his sunglasses down on his face. He was observing Rainbow closely, gauging her reaction.

 _After all, if I'm gonna be working with her, she better be bringing the right stuff to the table._ Flash's eyes rolled almost dismissively.

Rainbow's head was spinning. _Me? Elite program? I-_ she tried desperately to put her jumble of thoughts in order. _I mean, that means faster Pillions, which means better opportunities to show my stuff. But it might also mean…_

She turned her head until her cerise eyes met the purple ones of Moon Dancer. _I don't know if I can leave you behind, Moony. And if I did I couldn't ask you to wait for me, that wouldn't be fair. If only we could- Wait a sec! Maybe…_

Rainbow finally spoke up. "Alright, I suppose I can be persuaded to join up," her face now sported her hallmark grin, "I do have one condition though."

"We've been allowed a modicum of flexibility, Ensign Dash. So just name it and I'll see what I can do," Captain Armor affirmed with a smirk of his own.

"I know you've obviously already got your very own super-nerd unicorn here," she gestured with a hoof to Twilight, "but I'm not going anywhere unless I can bring my own." Rainbow turned back to Moon Dancer, and cast a gentle, more genuine smile at her. "And that's only if you want to, babe."

Moon Dancer was taken aback, "Rainbow, I-" she shook her head in an attempt to resolve her nerves. "I think it would be a wonderful opportunity. And I don't think I'd feel comfortable if you took off on your own, especially with the way things are out there, so… Okay, let's go, together." She gave her marefriend a resolute look, accompanied by a thought, _we will talk about this later, though._

Both mares - in tandem - then turned their heads to the Major, whom they realized would have to put his stamp of approval on all of this. "Very well ladies," the Major spoke up first, "I can have the transfer forms drawn up first thing in the morning. Your presence will be missed in this facility, but we all know your talents will find better use elsewhere out there."

Suddenly, Twilight, who had been silent the whole time, decided to chip in. "That's actually kind of funny." When Rainbow and Moon both looked at her quizzically, she continued. "What I mean is, I was intending to invite Moon Dancer to be part of my R&D team, but I guess this saves some trouble."

"Now then-" Shining's voice brought the room back to business "-that was quicker and easier than expected. I suppose we'll be on our way," he slipped Rainbow a sheet of paper, "pack your things and meet us at the location and time as specified here tomorrow. Sentry, let's move. Twiley-"

"I'll be just a few minutes, big brother," Twilight interjected. "Me and Dr. Dancer have some catching up to do."

"Alright then," the white stallion headed or the door, with Flash Sentry in tow. The orange pegasus gave Rainbow a pointed look as he passed by her, as if he were still sizing her up. Rainbow's feathers bristled as she glared back at him.

"I suppose I have a schedule to rework. Ladies-" Fancy nodded curtly with a small smile toward both Twilight and Moondancer "-Ensign-" he shot a small salute to Rainbow who saluted back "-at your leisure."

Upon all the stallions leaving the room, Twilight found herself looking between Moon Dancer and Rainbow Dash. "So, all that back there… you two are together, huh?"

The young couple blushed and looked away. Moon Dancer took it upon herself to answer her old friend's query. "Well, I- that is- yes."

Twilight's face broke out in a smile. "That's great! How long?"

"Oh, only a couple of months..." Moon Dancer trailed off shyly.

"That's nice," Twilight said warmly. "Now, you simply have to tell me all about the SR-04. Any information could be beneficial for future projects!"

Moon Dancer perked up at this, and entered into an animated discussion all about the technologies they had been developing in Cloudsdale over the past months - with a marked focus on the Pillions.

Rainbow simply stood back and watched as her marefriend's face lit up radiantly. _She's absolutely adorable when she's in her nerdy element._

 _ **#**_

 **Moon Dancer's Home - Later That Evening**

"Rainbow, we really need to talk about this."

"What's there to talk about, Moon? We took the offer, we're leaving tomorrow, you'll be working on new weaponry that I'll get to pilot. Sounds pretty simple to me," Rainbow listed dismissively.

Moon Dancer pushed up from her spot on the couch leaning up against Rainbow. "Dashie, that's not all there is and you know it," she admonished. "You heard about that group calling themselves the Titus Legion based on Satellite Seven. That area's probably going to devolve into a warzone, and we might end up there! Also, let's not forget the chance of you being sent to fight the Mustang Principality down on Equestria. Captain Armor said this was a 'frontline project', they're most certainly going to throw you out on the battlefield the first opportunity they get. I just want to make sure you're aware of the risks before you-"

She was silenced by Rainbow bringing a hoof over her lips. "I know all of that, babe, but I just don't want to waste the one opportunity I've got to really make a difference. Yes, I admit that the threat of war from two factions is frightening. But if I have to take the risk of fighting these battles to give us a free and safe home to live in, then I'll damn well do it." Rainbow paused to look into her mare's eyes, "I know you'll have my back out there, and I'll do all I can to keep you safe, because you're precious to me..."

"I love you, Moon Dancer."

Moon Dancer was visibly stirred by this proclamation, this was the first time Rainbow had said those words to her. _Oh my gosh, what do I do?_

Deciding on what - at the time - seemed to be an acceptable course of action, Moon Dancer leaned into Rainbow and kissed her, deeply and passionately. In that moment neither mare had ever felt so alive, so in tune with the truth of their own existence. After a long, endless, moment stuck together, they both pulled back simultaneously, opened their eyes and just stared into each other.

"I love you too, Rainbow Dash."

For a while after this moment, they just sat there, cuddled up against each other on the couch. Comfortable in the warmth of their love for each other.

They stayed this way, until Rainbow's stomach let out a hearty growl, disrupting their blissful silence.

"Say, babe, how 'bout we hit up that sweet seafood place downtown. It's gonna be our last dinner on Cloudsdale for a while, so let's make it a good one," suggested Rainbow.

"Sure thing, honey," affirmed Moon Dancer, "we should get moving now, before it gets too late."

The pair lifted themselves from the couch and made their way for the door, resolute to enjoy all the time they had together.

"And after, we can back and spend our last night on Cloudsdale in a comfortable bed," Rainbow waggled her eyebrows suggestively at her marefriend, "I don't want my last memory here to be of some hard-as-nails barracks."

Moon Dancer just leaned further into her pegasus love. "Count on it, Dashie."

They were completely confident, now, that whatever they would have to face up against out in space, they could face it together.

 _ **#**_

 **Space near Satellite Seven - Designation: "Romane"**

Amid the Equestrian-sphere space, one sizable vessel cut through the emptiness of the void. This was the Cruiser-class Titus Legion Warship AL-079, given the designation 'Alden'. On the bridge of the vessel, some important decisions were about to be made.

"Captain Leadwing," began the mysterious Lieutenant Illusion as she stepped onto the bridge, "we've received word from our spies near Cloudsdale of an unknown class of Coalition ship docked at the Satellite. We should investigate."

"Lieutenant, are you mad?" The green pegasus stallion raised a brow at her incredulously. "We're a little far from there aren't we? There are other ships much closer, it would be impractical to send us to-"

At that instant, the bridge's communication hub blared to life. Upon seeing who was calling, the Captain answered it.

"Colonel Blueblood, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

The regal, white unicorn now up on the screen scowled. "Dispense with the pleasantries, Captain. You've no doubt received our intel regarding Satellite Five. You are to set course for that space and intercept the Coalition vessel currently docked there. They possess some… information on a new weapon, which will prove very useful to us."

Leadwing was taken aback at this order. "Uh, yes sir. I understand. We'll depart at once."

"Very well, Captain Leadwing. Good luck," his eyes acknowledged the blue mare also present, "Lieutenant."

 _*blip*_

Leadwing just glared at Illusion, "damn mare, how the hell did you-"

"Now, now, Captain," the Lieutenant interrupted, "you know a good magician never reveals her secrets." She simply smirked as she turned tail and headed for the elevator to the officer's quarters.

Captain Leadwing just slumped back into his seat, he'd had enough interruptions for one day.

 _ **#**_

 **Cloudsdale Spaceport - the next day**

"Dashie, are you sure this is the place?" Moon Dancer questioned as she looked up at the large Coalition vessel docked at the spaceport.

Her companion released her luggage handle from her mouth momentarily, turning her head to look at her marefriend quizzically. "Bit of a silly question, don't ya think babe? It makes sense they would send us to their ship, since we've got a new facility to head off to, I'd imagine."

"You're right," Moon Dancer blushed brightly, "silly question, sorry for asking." She looked down, embarrassed.

"Hey," Rainbow stepped up to her, lifting her chin up with a wing so their eyes could meet. "Never apologize for being curious, Moony. It's one of the things I love about you, after all." A smile was offered, and a smile was returned.

The two mares continued their approach, eventually being stopped by a young earth pony mare in sea green fatigues. "Ma'ams, I'm going to need to see some identification before I can let you pass."

Rainbow and Moon revealed their cards to the young soldier, who nodded and gestured them past. "Captain Armor and Dr. Sparkle are expecting you."

As they walked past, Rainbow exhaled a deep breath, calming any nerves that may have been acting up, whether she would admit it or not. _I suppose there's no turning back now, let's see what they have in store for us._

Moon Dancer, meanwhile, was having more trouble calming herself, she was a mare who could be rather, excitable, at the best of times. But Rainbow was confident that once they got started with whatever it was they'd be doing, her mare would find herself in her element. _And a confident, collected Moon Dancer is a sexy Moon Dancer. Lucky me._ Rainbow's trademark smirk was back on her face, _yep, we can handle anything they throw at us._ She thought to herself confidently as she looked up at the large ship they were about to board.

It was unlike anything Rainbow had ever seen, being a mostly white vessel red paneling, and blue detail bordering the orange-shaded exhaust ports. There were two long, slender wing-like attachments jutting upward and outward from the top end of the ship near the bridge, as well as three long runway-like platforms jutting out from certain points on the bow - and one on the rear. These were most likely launch platforms for Pillions, and she'd probably be seeing a lot of them if they had an extended stay on the vessel. The ship was certainly not lacking in armaments as well, with several turrets, railguns, and cannons dotted around the outside.

Upon entering the ship, they were met in the commons lounge by none other than Doctor Twilight Sparkle, who smiled at the new arrivals warmly.

"Hello again you two, welcome to the CCS Aegis. I've requested to be your tour guide for the ship, as well as showing you the ultimate reason you're both here. If you would follow me."

Twilight led Moon Dancer and Rainbow throughout the ship, at a leisurely pace. Their first destination was the crew's quarters, where they were shown to one specific, mostly unfurnished room.

"I hope you two don't mind, but we're a little short on available space here and we figured you wouldn't mind sharing a room - we did get you a slightly larger bed, too - you know, considering..." Twilight trailed off awkwardly.

Moon and Rainbow shared a smirking glance between them. It was Moon Dancer who spoke up, "I think we'll manage, Twilight, thank you. Truly."

"Oh good! Now, let's continue."

The tour once more commenced, with Twilight showing showing the two other mares all about the ship, to the mess hall and cafeteria, conference area, the bridge, training centers, storage units, and fuel and engineering stations - much to Moon Dancer's delight.

"The final stop on our tour is probably the most important - hence why I saved it for last. Prepare to be amazed," Twilight stated jokingly.

She tapped some buttons on the keypad on the wall, causing the large door they were standing at to slide open slowly.

All eyes were immediately drawn to the large Pillion standing at rest next to the opposite wall, cutting a more impressive figure than any Pillion either Rainbow Dash or Moon Dancer had ever seen. But the most striking feature was on the head, which appeared to have a face of sorts, with two neon green eyes. Both newcomers stood in awe of the massive feat of engineering before them.

Twilight smiled wide and gestured toward the large Pillion. "Ladies, may I present the focus of the project. Our prototype model that is H-SL-1, the first in its series, the product of what we've dubbed… Project Harmony!"


End file.
